Lies
by Hikari Kurosawa
Summary: Don't lie to me, hyung... i know you love me.../ LAST FIC BEFORE HIATUS!/ request fic from Cho Yong Mi/ A WonKyu fic/ DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!/ chapter 2 cuma A/N. nggak baca, nggak apa-apa, yang baca, gomawo :)/ RnR ne? :3
1. Chapter 1

Lies

.

.

.

Disclaimer: All cast © God, their agency, their parent, themselves

Translate song lyrics © some blogs

Story: ©Hikari Kurosawa

Pairing: WonKyu

Summary: Don't lie to me, hyung... i know you love me...

Warning: Hurt/comfort, Boys Love, AU, OOC, typos(maybe), didn't mean to bashing chara. DL?DR!

SEMOGA NGGAK NGEBOSENIN~!

.

.

Happy Reading~!

.

.

Kyuhyun Pov

Cahaya matahari yang mengintip dari balik gorden mengusik tidurku pagi itu. Ah, aku lupa, hari ini hari pertama aku masuk ke sekolah baruku. Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat teman-temanku yang baru.

''Kyuhyun-ah! Bangun chagi, ini sudah pagi!''

''Ne eomma! Aku sudah bangun!''

Ah, aku benar-benar tidak sabar!

.

.

Normal Pov

Kyuhyun pun akhirnya tiba di sekolah barunya. Ia memandang sekolah itu. Ternyata sudah banyak yang datang, batinnya. Ia segera memasuki sekolah itu. Ia bingung, teman-teman SMP-nya tidak ada yang satu sekolah dengannya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman seraya mengeluarkan kertas jadwal MOS hari ini.

''Hmm... jam tujuh lebih lima belas berkumpul di lapangan, lalu-''

''Permisi, apa aku boleh duduk di sini?'' Sebuah suara mengalihkan Kyuhyun yang sedang membaca jadwal MOS. Seorang pemuda jangkung berdiri di depannya. Kelihatannya dia juga siswa baru. ''Tentu. Silahkan,'' jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum pada pemuda itu.

''Shim Changmin imnida,'' ujar pemuda yang bernama Changmin itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya. ''Cho Kyuhyun imnida,'' jawabnya kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Changmin.

''Oh? Cho Kyuhyun? Siswa yang pernah memenangkan olimpiade matematika itu?'' tanya Changmin antusias. ''Iya, itu aku,'' jawab Kyuhyun lagi. ''Uwaah~ aku tidak menyangka akan satu sekolah denganmu... kuharap kita sekelas!''

xXXx

''Baiklah, semuanya tolong berbaris! Kami akan membagi kelas! Bagi yang namanya terpanggil, tolong berbaris disebelah sini.''

Mendengar pengumuman itu, Kyuhyun segera berbaris. Masuk kelas satu apa ya? Batinnya. Satu persatu anak dipanggil untuk menempati kelas 1-A. Tiba-tiba...

''Cho Kyuhyun!''

Ah, kelas 1-A.

xXXx

''Huwee~ Kyu~ kita tidak sekelas~'' rajuk Changmin saat jam istirahat. ''Sudah Min, kau berlebihan,'' sahut Kyuhyun cuek. Sejujurnya ia malu karena mata seluruh makhluk(?) di kafetaria itu tertuju padanya. Bagaimana tidak menarik perhatian, suara Changmin itu bagaikan seorang yeoja yang hobi bergosip sambil memamerkan perhiasannya (red:cempreng+cetar badai)... =.=;;

''Maaf, boleh aku duduk di sini?'' Sebuah suara menginterupsi perdebatan kedua pemuda itu. Kedua pemuda labil itu menengok ke sumber suara. Seorang pemuda tinggi nan tampan berdiri sambil membawa sebuah tampan berisi menu makan siang.

''Ah, ya ya, tentu saja,'' jawab Kyuhyun. ''Kau Cho Kyuhyun? Kalau tidak salah, kita sekelas ya?'' tanyanya. ''Ya, itu aku. Benarkah? Aku‒'' belum selesai Kyuhyun berbicara, Changmin sudah menyela. ''Yah! Kau berniat mengejekku? Aku tahu aku tidak sekelas dengannya, tapi‒''

Slap

''Kyu~ kenapa kau memukulku?''

''Sopanlah padanya Min... dasar bodoh...'' ujar Kyuhyun kesal. Sang pemuda hanya tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran kecil itu. ''Ah, maafkan dia ya, ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?'' tanya Kyuhyun pada pemuda itu. ''Choi Siwon imnida,'' jawabnya sambil tersenyum

Blush

Ya ampun, Cho Kyuhyun. Kenapa kau tersipu begitu? rutuk Kyuhyun. ''Eh-oh, lalu, ini temanku, Shim Changmin,'' ujar Kyuhyun gugup. ''Senang bertemu dengan kalian,'' kata Siwon sambil tersenyum‒lagi.

Blush

Ah... Kyu, kau tersipu lagi...

xXXx

''Min, pemuda tadi... tampan ya...'' ucap Kyuhyun. Kali ini mereka sedang mengobrol di kedai es krim kesukaan mereka.

''Ah, masih tampan aku Kyu,'' jawab Changmin narsis.

Slap

''Auuh... kenapa kau memukulku?'' protes Changmin. Namun sang pemuda di sebelahnya tidak menjawab. Mata Kyuhyun memandang kearah lain. Karena penasaran, Changmin mengikuti arah pandangannya.

Choi Siwon.

''Kau benar-benar tertarik dengannya?'' tanya Changmin tiba-tiba. ''E-eh? Apa? Ah, tidak. Aku hanya... emm... mo-mobilnya sangat bagus! Bukankah itu Audi yang terbaru?'' ucap Kyuhyun. Ia agak tergagap karena ketahuan Changmin sedang memperhatikan pemuda tampan itu. Changmin hanya diam. Percuma saja mencoba berdebat dengan pemuda manis yang keras kepala di depannya ini. ''Min, ayo pergi. Katanya kau ingin ke toko game baru itu,'' ucap Kyuhyun seraya menarik tangan Changmin. ''Iya-iya, tapi bayar dulu es krimnya. Kau yang bayar ya~!'' kata Changmin. Ia berlari menjauhi Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba. Ia tidak mau kena pukul lagi.

''BAYAR SENDIRI! YAH! SHIM CHANGMIN! KEMBALI ATAU KUBUNUH KAU!''

''SHIEROH~!''

Para pelanggan yang ada di kedai itu hanya cengo mendengar ancaman yang sangat kejam dari Kyuhyun. Sedangkan sang author hanya bersweatdrop ria.

xXXx

''Bukankah kau bilang kau yang akan membayarnya? Lalu kenapa aku kena pukul lagi?'' Changmin mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi korban kekerasan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Mereka akhirnya sampai di toko game tujuan mereka.

''Kapan aku berkata seperti itu hah?! Dasar monster foods tidak tahu diri!'' maki Kyuhyun. ''Astaga, kau kejam sekali Kyu,'' keluhnya sambil berpura-pura menangis. ''Berhenti berakting bodoh seperti itu Min!'' ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin.

Setelah mendapat apa yang mereka inginkan, mereka keluar dari toko tersebut. Entah sebuah kebetulan atau apa, mereka bertemu Siwon lagi.

''Oh, Kyuhyun-ah, Changmin-ah. Halo. Kita bertemu lagi,'' kata Siwon sambil tersenyum. ''Halo, hyung,'' balas Changmin. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sambil sedikit tersipu. Tanpa sengaja, Changmin melihat rona merah tipis di pipi temannya itu. Tidak tahu ada setan apa, Changmin tiba-tiba punya ide. Ia pun menyeringai licik. Changmin melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

''Ah, Kyu, aku harus pulang,'' ucap Changmin. Ia memainkan skenario yang ia buat. ''Eh, kau mau kemana?'' tanya Kyuhyun. ''Sudah jam 3 sore, ada anime yang ingin aku tonton. Jadi aku duluan ya! Siwon hyung, aku titip Kyu ya. Baiklah, sampai nanti!'' ucap Changmin kemudian berlari menjauhi mereka sambil melambaikan tangannya.

''Yah! Shim Changmin! Kembali kau! Huh, anak itu benar-benar menyebalkan,'' gerutu Kyuhyun. ''Sudahlah, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan bersama?'' tanya Siwon. ''Eh? Emm... baiklah,'' jawabnya. Rona merah tipis terlihat dikedua pipi Kyuhyun.

Aduh, Cho Kyuhyun. Kenapa kau malah blushing sih? gerutu Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. ''Baiklah, kajja!'' ajak Siwon sembari menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Aah... harusnya kalian sudah tahu reaksinya...

xXXx

Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun ke Lotte World. Kyuhyun sangat senang karena sudah lama ia tidak ke tempat itu. Mereka pun mulai bersenang-senang. Beberapa kali mereka menaiki wahana ekstrem sampai membuat Siwon kewalahan. Tentu saja yang mengajaknya adalah Kyuhyun. Ia pun merasa bersalah pada pemuda tampan itu. Akhirnya mereka beristirahat disebuah kafe.

''Hyung, maafkan aku. Gara-gara aku, kau jadi begini,'' sesal Kyuhyun seraya menyodorkan teh hangat yang ia pesan. Kyuhyun bersikeras ingin mentrakir Siwon. Sebenarnya Siwon sudah menolak, tapi Kyuhyun itu bukan tipe orang yang mudah mengalah. Kyuhyun bilang, ini sebagai ungkapan maafnya. Akhirnya Siwon menurut saja.

''Tidak apa-apa. Tadi cukup menyenangkan kok,'' katanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang menundukkan kepalanya, akhirnya mengangkatnya. Dan tanpa sengaja pandangan mereka berdua bertemu. Entah sejak kapan ia menyadari jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih cepat setiap kali ia bertemu pandang dengan Choi Siwon atau bila pemuda itu tersenyum padanya. ''Ah... syukurlah...'' ucapnya dengan sedikit gugup. Keheningan pun menyelimuti mereka berdua. Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk membuka suara, ''Emm... hyung, bagaimana kalau kita pulang. Ini sudah malam,'' Siwon melirik jam tangannya. 7 p.m. Ternyata sudah malam, batin Siwon.

''Baiklah, ayo pulang,''

xXXx

''Hyung, terima kasih untuk hari ini. Sangat menyenangkan,'' ucap Kyuhyun setelah mereka sampai di depan rumah Kyuhyun. ''Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Terima kasih. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan,'' Siwon tersenyum. ''Masuklah. Ini sudah malam. Dan di sini sangat dingin,'' Seakan teringat sesuatu, Kyuhyun pun berceletuk, ''Ah, benar juga, hyung mau masuk dulu?'' tawar Kyuhyun. ''Tidak usah. Aku pulang ya. Sampai besok, dan selamat malam,'' ucap Siwon kemudian mengusap kepala Kyuhyun. Hanya sebuah sentuhan yang singkat, namun cukup untuk membuat detak jantungnya tidak keruan. Siwon menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi Kyuhyun yang masih mematung di sana. Ia membawa tangannya ke kepalanya yang baru saja diusap oleh Siwon. Ia pun tersenyum.

_I think, i'm falling in love with you, _Choi Siwon

xXXx

''Kyu, bagaimana kencan kemarin? Sukses kan?'' tanya Changmin pagi itu. ''Kencan? Dengan siapa?'' tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. ''Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Tentu saja kau dengan Choi Siwon itu,'' ujarnya sambil menyeringai iseng. ''Yah! Mwoya?! Itu terjadi karena kau meninggalkanku dengannya kan?!'' semprot Kyuhyun disertai dengan pukulan kasih sayangnya. ''Aduh... kenapa kau hobi sekali memukulku sih? Tapi kau senang kan?'' goda Changmin. ''Sikkeureoh!'' bentak Kyuhyun.

Hening sejenak, kemudian sebuah pernyataan yang mengejutkan keluar dari mulut Cho Kyuhyun. ''Emm... a-aku memang menyukainya. Puas? La-lagipula aku berencana menyatakan perasaanku,'' Kyuhyun tersipu, sedangkan Changmin kaget dengan mulut menganga. ''Kau yakin Kyu? Siwon memang terlihat sangat baik, tapi aku ragu. Ia kelihatan seperti tipe orang yang sulit memaafkan orang lain. Err... kau tahu maksudku kan?'' ucap Changmin dengan nada ragu-ragu. ''Tidak apa-apa Min, aku yakin dia tidak seperti itu. Kalau kau temanku, seharusnya kau mendukung sahabatmu ini,'' kata Kyuhyun. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal karena Changmin tidak mendukungnya. ''A-aku... ah, baiklah. Aku mendukungmu. Good luck, Kyu,'' ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Sebuah senyum yang kelihatannya dipaksakan. Ada sebuah perasaan takut dan khawatir menyelinap di hatinya. Tapi ia tidak mau mengecewakan sahabat baiknya itu.

_Well... god blessing you_, Kyu...

xXXx

''Hyung, kau benar tidak sibuk?'' tanya Kyuhyun ragu. ''Tidak. Jadi... apa yang ingin kau katakan?'' tanya Siwon penasaran. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sungguh, tidak pernah ia merasa segugup ini sebelumnya. Tangannya meremas kuat-namun tidak terlalu kuat(?)-bunga mawar merah yang ia sembunyikan di belakang punggungnya. Ia pn memantapkan hatinya.

''Kyu, kau tidak-''

''SARANGHAE, SIWON HYUNG!''

Kyuhyun menyodorkan bunga itu. Kepalanya masih tertunduk. Ia tidak berani menatap Siwon. Sesaat keheningan mulai menyelimuti mereka. Ini membuat Kyuhyun semakin gugup. Perlahan ia merasakan bunga mawar itu diambil oleh Siwon. Ia mengangat kepalanya. Ia merasa sangat bahagia. Namun sepertinya itu harus dikubur dalam-dalam saat Siwon meremas bunga itu. Menjatuhkannya dan menginjaknya sampai hancur.

''Siwon hyu-''

''Kau pikir aku ini gay eh? Tidak kusangka, ternyata aku berteman dengan seorang gay,'' Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan jijik. ''Mulai sekarang, kau jangan memanggilku hyung. Dan jangan pernah menemuiku lagi,'' Siwon pun beranjak dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun bersama hatinya yang remuk. Perlahan air mata Kyuhyun keluar dan mengalir di pipinya. Ia meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit luar biasa. Tiba-tiba Changmin datang dan memanggilnya. ''Kyuhyun!'' Ia mengoncangkan pundak sahabatnya itu. Changmin terkejut mendapati air mata Kyuhyun telah mengaliri kedua pipinya. ''Hei Kyu! Kau tidak apa-apa? Hei! Apa yang terjadi?'' tanya Changmin dengan seribu pertanyaannya. ''Min... a-aku... aku... hiks... Min... kenapa? Hiks... hiks...'' Kyuhyun mulai terisak pelan. Changmin menatap Kyuhyun, kemudian ia membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. ''Ssh... sudah, tidak apa-apa... jangan menangis. Aku ada di sini...'' hibur Changmin. Sejujurnya ia marah pada Siwon karena telah membuat sahabat baiknya terluka. Tapi ia tidak berhak mencampuri urusan pribadi Kyuhyun.

''Sshh... uljimma... ayo pulang...''

Changmin menatap miris mawar di tanah yang hancur itu.

_Hyung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?_

xXXx

''Cho Kyuhyun. Kau terlambat.'' Choi Dongwook, wali kelas Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan heran. Kyuhyun terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Kantung matanya juga terlihat jelas. ''Apa kau begadang semalam?'' tanyanya. ''Iya, semalam saya begadang main game, seongsaengnim. Maafkan saya.'' Jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara yang terdengar agak parau. Ia membungkuk meminta maaf pada gurunya itu. ''Aish... kau ini, benar-benar... ya sudah, duduklah,'' perintah Dongwook.

''Gamsahamnida seongsaengnim,''

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju bangkunya. Saat ia telah duduk, Changmin bertanya padanya, ''Hei Kyu, ada apa? Gwaenchanayo?'' Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum tipis. ''Gwaenchana...'' jawabnya pelan. Changmin terdiam. Ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun berbohong.

Kau bohong Kyu. Kau sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja...

''Kalian ini, masa soal seperti ini saja tidak ada yang bisa?'' Suara Dongwook memecah lamunan Changmin. ''Cho Kyuhyun, tolong kerjakan soal ini. Aku yakin kau bisa mengerjakannya,'' Kyuhyun berjalan pelan ke depan. Jalannya agak terhuyung. Changmin pun semakin khawatir. Dan kekhawatiran Changmin pun berubah menjadi sebuah kepanikkan tatkala Kyuhyun tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan.

''KYUU!'' Seluruh kelas pun menjadi panik. ''Astaga, Kyuhyun!'' Dongwook mendekati Kyuhyun untuk memastikannya. ''Ya tuhan, dia pingsan!''

''Seongsaengnim, biar saya saja yang membawanya ke ruang kesehatan,'' Changmin menawarkan diri untuk membawa sahabatnya ke ruang kesehatan. ''Baiklah, tolong ya, Changmin-ah,'' jawab Dongwook. Changmin menggendong tubuh Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari kelas mereka. Setibanya ia disana, Changmin-dengan susah payah- membuka pintu itu. Park Bom, petugas ruang kesehatan itu kaget karena melihat Kyuhyun yang pingsan. ''Oh, ya ampun! Dia kenapa?'' tanya Bom panik. ''Ia tiba-tiba pingsan di kelas,'' jawab Changmin kemudian menidurkan Kyuhyun disalah satu tempat tidur di sana.

''Baiklah, aku akan memeriksanya. Terima kasih, emm...''

''Shim Changmin imnida,'' ucapnya saat Bom bingung karena tidak tahu namanya. Bom pun tersenyum kemudian ia mulai memeriksa Kyuhyun. ''Ia tidak apa-apa. Hanya kelelahan. Ia hanya perlu istirahat,'' ucapan Bom membuat Changmin menghembuskan napas lega. Tiba-tiba, telepon di rung kesehatan itu berdering. Bom beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mengangkat telepon itu. Tidak lama, pemuda jangkung itu mendengar Bom berkata ''iya'' dan ''baiklah''. ''Changmin-ah, aku harus pergi. Tapi, pemuda itu... '' Bom melirik Kyuhyun. Changmin yang mengerti pun segera menjawab, ''Biar aku yang menjaganya,''

''Terima kasih Changmin-ah, '' Bom tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua. Changmin menatap Kyuhyun yang terbaring di ranjang.

_Kyu..._

xXXx

''Hyung, kita harus bicara.'' Changmin menemui Siwon saat istirahat. Kebetulan ia ada di taman. ''Apa?'' tanya Siwon datar.

''Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyuhyun?''

''Dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Tidak kusangka ia gay. Benar-benar menjijikkan,''

BUAAK

Changmin sama sekali tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Ia tidak terima sahabatnya dikatai gay. Changmin mencengkram kerah Siwon. ''Dia-bukan-gay.'' Tekan Changmin. Persetan dengan urusan pribadi. ''Dia bukan gay. Karena yang selalu ia pikirkan adalah kau. Bukan laki-laki lain. Tiap kali ia melamun ia selalu melamunkanmu. Dan bukan yang lain. Apakah itu disebut gay? Tak kusangka, pikiranmu benar-benar picik. Dasar brengsek!''

Changmin memukul Siwon lagi. Ia menghempaskan tubuh Siwon ke tanah dan berkata pada Siwon dengan nada mengintimidasi, ''Biar kutekankan sekali lagi, dia-bukan-gay. Kalau kau melukainya lagi, kupastikan kau hanya tinggal nama.'' Changmin meninggalkan Siwon di sana. ''Cih. Bukan gay apanya?'' Siwon hanya mendengus kesal.

xXXx

Dua tahun telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Mereka telah lulus. Dan Kyuhyun adalah siswa yang mendapat nilai terbaik di sekolah itu. Ia dan Changmin melanjutkan pendidikan mereka di Perguruan Tinggi Kyunghee dan mengambil jurusan yang sama.

''Tidak kusangka kita akan satu jurusan lagi Kyu!'' ucap Changmin ceria. ''Kau mengikutiku kan?'' ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit kesal. ''Kau tidak suka? Hiks... kau jahat Kyu...'' kata Changmin sambil berpura-pura menangis. Kyuhyun hanya mendengus melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. ''Oh ya, kau sudah tahu kalau Siwon telah bertunangan?''

Deg

Aduh, dasar bodoh! Kenapa aku membicarakan orang itu? Aah! Pabbo! Pabbo! Changmin merutuki kebodohannya karena telah menyebutkan nama Siwon. Ia melihat Kyuhyun sedikit tegang. Namun Kyuhyun hanya menyahut, ''Aku tidak peduli.''

xXXx

''Chagiya, kumohon dengarkan aku dulu,'' seorang pemuda tampan terlihat sedang menahan tangan seorang gadis cantik. ''Lepaskan oppa! Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu! Sudah jelas kau mencium pemuda itu! Kau gay! Aku benci padamu! Aku akan membatalkan pertunangan kita!'' teriak gadis yang bernama Jessica itu. ''Andwae! Aku mohon Jessica-ah,'' mohon sang pemuda yang ternyata adalah Siwon. ''Lepaskan aku! Dasar kau gay!'' Jessica menghempaskan cekalan di tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan Siwon.

xXXx

''Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia mengataiku gay. Apa aku terlihat seperti gay?'' Siwon bertanya pada temannya, Jung Yunho. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah kelab malah di daerah Gangnam ''Err... entahlah, aku tidak yakin,'' jawab Youngbae tidak yakin ''Ah, kau benar-benar bodoh! Hei! Aku minta satu botol lagi!'' teriak Siwon pada bartender di sana. ''Sudah! Hentikan Siwon-ah! Kau sudah minum terlalu banyak. Kau mabuk,'' cegah Yunho. ''Berisik. Memang kau ibuku? Gadis brengsek itu... hiik... beraninya dia... hiik... beraninya dia mengataiku gay! Dasar gadis jalang! Haah... hik... kubunuh kau... hik,'' Siwon mulai merancau. ''Kau sudah mabuk bodoh. Ayo pergi!'' Yunho menyeret Siwon keluar dari kelab itu. Mereka pun sampai di tempat parkir. ''Sialan. Dimana kunci mobilku?'' Yunho merogoh sakunya. Tapi ia tidak menemukan kuncinya. Yunho tidak menyadari kalau Siwon yang sedang mabuk itu, berjalan terhuyung ke arah jalan raya. Tanpa ia sadari ada sebuah mobil yang melaju sangat cepat ke arah Siwon.

xXXx

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan di sekitar kelab malam di Gangnam. Ia masih memikirkan perkataan Changmin. Bertunangan. Sebuah kata yang membuat kepala Kyuhyun berdenyut. Ia memang belum bisa melupakan perasaannya pada Siwon.

Tunggu, bukankah itu Siwon hyung? batinnya. Matanya terbelalak saat sebuah mobil yang sangat cepat melaju ke arah Siwon. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun berlari ke arah Siwon. Mobil itu sudah dekat dengannya. Kyuhyun pun menarik Siwon kemudian mendorongnya ke trotoar. Akibatnya, ia sendiri yang tertabrak mobil itu. Kyuhyun terpental sejauh tiga meter. Pandangan Kyuhyun menggelap.

xXXx

''Kau sudah sadar?'' tanya Yunho setelah menyadari adik kelasnya sudah sadar. Siwon mencoba duduk. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat pusing. Sepertinya semalam dia benar-benar hangover. ''Dimana aku?'' tanyanya. ''Kau benar-benar bodoh! Membuat orang lain celaka hanya karena dirimu,'' gerutu Yunho. ''Maksud hyung?'' tanya Siwon bingung. ''Orang yang telah menyelamatkanmu, Cho Kyuhyun. Ia koma,''

Tubuh Siwon menegang mendengar nama itu. Sudah lama ia tidak melihatnya sejak terakhir kali Kyuhyun menyatakan perasaannya. Dan kali ini mereka bertemu lagi. Ia koma karena dirinya. Tiba-tiba kata-kata Changmin terngiang di telinganya.

''Hyung, di mana Kyuhyun dirawat?'' tanya Siwon. ''Di bangsal VIP. Lily. Nomor dua ratus tiga,'' jawab Yunho. Tanpa pikir panjang, Siwon segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Yunho terkejut dan mencoba menahannya. ''Yah, yah, eodiganeungeoya*?'' tanya Yunho sedikit panik. ''Minggir hyung, aku harus menemui Kyuhyun,'' Siwon mendorong Yunho kesamping. Ia segera berlari menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Tidak ia pedulikan kepalanya yang berdenyut keras. Setelah sampai di depan kamar Kyuhyun, Siwon terdiam di sana. Ia pun memantapkan hatinya. Ia mulai memutar kenop pintu itu. Terlihat Kyuhyun yang terbaring di sana. Perlahan, Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun. Siwon mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelah ranjang Kyuhyun. Siwon terdiam sambil memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang terluka (namun sudah diperban). Pandangan Siwon teralih pada tangan kiri Kyuhyun yang kelihatannya patah. Dada Siwon sesak melihat pemandangan Kyuhyun yang teluka di mana-mana. ''Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku? Bukankah aku telah menyakitimu? Harusnya kau membenciku,'' pandangan Siwon tidak teralihkan dari wajah Kyuhyun. ''Ireona. Jebal Kyu... ireona...'' tangan Siwon beralih ke tangan Kyuhyun dan menggengamnya dengan lembut. Tanpa Siwon sadari, air matanya telah mengalir. Ia marah. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri karena ia telah menyakiti Kyuhyun lagi. Sebenarnya Siwon juga memiliki perasaan yang sama pada Kyuhyun. Tapi egonya menolak dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak gay. Ia normal. Bahkan untuk melupakannya, ia sengaja bertunangan dengan gadis itu. Namun, sepertinya ia gagal. Di sudut hati kecilnya, ia masih menyimpan perasaan itu.

xXXx

Changmin segera melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan penuh setelah mendengar Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan. Setelah tiba di rumah sakit, ia segera menemui resepsionis untuk menyanyakan di ruangan mana Kyuhyun dirawat. Setelah mendapat informasi, Changmin segera berlari untuk menemukan kamar Kyuhyun. Pikirannya sangat kacau. Beberapa kali ia menabrak orang-orang yang berada di lorong rumah sakit itu. Akhirnya Changmin telah tiba di depan kamar Kyuhyun. Changmin buru-buru memutar kenop pintu. Ia pun terkejut melihat Siwon berada di sana. Emosinya pun tersulut, mengingat kecelakaan ini terjadi karenannya. Tubuh Changmin tergerak ingin menghajarnya. Kalau perlu menghajarnya sampai mati. Namun ia terhenti setelah mendengan isakkan lirih yang ia yakin itu adalah isakkan Siwon. ''Kyu... ireona... jebal... naega jeongmal saranghae...'' air mata Changmin mengalir tanpa sadar. Tapi ia segera menghapusnya dan memasuki ruangan itu. Ia sentuh pundak Siwon pelan. Siwon menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Changmin di sana sambil tersenyum tipis.

''Changmin-ah...?''

xXXx

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya sampai Siwon membuka suara. ''Changmin ah, maafkan aku...'' Changmin menatap Siwon lembut dan berkata, ''Gwaenchana, hyung...''

''Hy...ung...?''

Kedua pemuda itu terkejut mendengar sebuah suara. Mereka pun lega melihat Kyuhyun sudah sadar. Changmin segera memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun. ''Kau sudah sadar Kyu...'' Siwon menatap Kyuhyun sembari mengelus rambut Kyuhyun.

''Hyung...''

''Sshh... jangan bicara dulu. Kau masih lemah,''

Kemudian dokter datang dan memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun. Dokter mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah tidak apa-apa. Ia hanya butuh istirahat dan meminum obat-obatan sesuai resep yang dokter berikan. Namun ia tetap harus dirawat di rumah sakit.

xXXx

_Tiga hari kemudian..._

''Kyu...''

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya saat Siwon memanggilnya. ''Waeyo hyung?'' tanya Kyuhyun. ''Emm... mianhaeyo,'' ucap Siwon pelan. ''Eh? Untuk?'' Kyuhyun menatapnya heran. Kenapa tiba-tiba Siwon minta maaf padanya? ''Karena, gara-gara aku, kau jadi begini... maaf...'' sesalnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum. ''Tidak apa-apa. Aku-''

''Aku juga minta maaf atas kejadian waktu itu. Aku sudah membuatmu terluka... memang sudah terlambat. Tapi-''

''Aku sudah memaafkannya sejak dulu hyung. Bahkan sebelum hyung minta maaf,'' ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Siwon menatap lekat Kyuhyun. Ia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan semudah itu memaafkannya. Perlahan, Siwon mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mulai merengkuh sosok yang selama ini ia anggap menjijikkan. ''E-eh? H-hyung?'' Kyuhyun terkejut karena dengan tiba-tiba Siwon memeluknya. Dan hati Kyuhyun berdesir saat Siwon mengucapkan kata yang sangat ingin ia dengarkan langsung dari Siwon sejak dulu.

''Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae, Cho Kyuhyun...''

xXXx

Dua orang pemuda tengah menikmati keheningan yang menyenangkan di pinggir Sungai Han disebuah sore. Ia-Cho Kyuhyun- menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Choi Siwon. Sedangkan Siwon melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang si pemuda manis itu. ''Hyung, kau benar benar mencintaiku kan?'' tanya Kyuhyun ''Tidak. Aku tidak mencintaimu,'' jawab Siwon dengan nada cuek yang dibuat-buat. ''Geotjimal! Hyung~ aku serius,'' rajuknya seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Siwon hanya terkekeh pelan. Kemudian bibirnya menyenandungkan sebuah lagu,

_I'm so sorry but i love you, it's all a lie,_

_I didn't know, but i know now that i need you_

_I'm so sorry but i love you, out of anger._

_I pushed you away with those piercing words without realizing*_

''Mianhae Kyu, demo... naega saranghamnida...''

Perlahan namun pasti, Siwon mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyuhyun. Mengecupnya dengan lembut seakan tidak ingin menyakitinya lagi. Mereka akhirnya melepaskan ciuman mereka.

''Nado saranghae, Choi Siwon...''

xXXx

Ini tamat? Belum. Maksudku, cerita ini memang tamat. Namun, jika tuhan mengijinkan, cinta dan kasih sayang mereka tidak akan pernah tamat. Benarkan? Dan... oh ya, jangan pernah sakiti siapapun yang menyayangi maupun mencintaimu.

''Aku janji, tidak akan menyakitimu lagi, Cho Kyuhyun! I promise...''

.

.

.

Owari

.

(*)Big Bang - Lies

A/n: wow, fic terpanjang yang pernah saya buat. Fiuh... dedicated for all WKS, ESPECIALLY for my beloved eonni, Cho YongMi. Hontou ni gomennasai. Fic rikuesan kakak lama buanget. Soalnya saya sibuk urusin ini-itu *curcol* sekali lagi, hontou ni gomennasai... dan semoga sesuai rikuesan kakak. Oya, ini diangkat dari kisah nyata author lho~ *promosi* tapi, dengan sedikit-banyak- perubahan. Sekali lagi, hontou ni gomennasai, YongMi-san /deep bow/

Silahkan dikritik. Saya akan terima dengan senang hati. Demo, kalo isinya cuma nge-bash pair ato kritik dengan kata-kata yang nggak sopan, saya do'ain... nilai sekolahnya jelek-jelek! Muehehehehe~ /slap/ no sequel. ok?

Oh ya, ini fic terakhir saya sebelum hiatus. Ada alasan khusus kenapa saya ambil cuti. mungkin saya cuma 5 bulan hiatus... uuh... maybe...

Ok, sekian dari saya. RnR ne? :3


	2. AN (nggak wajib baca)

P.S

Maaf mengganggu, ini bukan fic, tapi A/N buat fic ini.

Kalian pasti binggung kanapa tiba-tiba Kyu bisa sekelas sama Changmin. Well , disekolah itu ada sebuah program. Ada pelajaran tertentu dimana Changmin dan Kyu bisa sekelas. Peminatan namanya. Kyu memilih peminatan matematika, Changmin juga memilih peminatan yang sama, otomatis mereka sekelas. Mereka juga melakukan pindah kelas atau ''Moving Class''. Kira-kira sepeti itu. (di sekolah saya programnya semacam itu)

Ada nama ''Youngbae'' yang seharusnya Yunho. Awalnya saya pengen YB ada di fic ini. Tapi saya batalkan. Mungkin yang satu itu terlewat saat saya mengoreksi lagi.

Kat-kata Changmin aneh? Iya, saya juga ngerasa kok. Habisnya saya binggung gimana ekspresi'innya... Orz

Gay. Pasti kalian menganggap gay itu ''tidak normal'', sebenarnya yang saya maksudkan itu seperti ini: ''_...__Bukan tidak normal. Berbeda. Hanya berbeda. Normal.. adalah kata yang sangat.. berbahaya. Normal, mengandung.. banyak pengertian dan.. orang-orang biasanya mengintepretasikan 'normal' sesuai dengan orientasi mereka masing-masing. Kau harus.. melihat kedua sisi koin untuk benar-benar mengerti maksud kata normal. Untuk kami.. para gay, menyukai.. mencintai sesama jenis itu normal, di mana kalian yang 'normal' menganggap itu tidak normal." __(cr: fic _''We Could Be In Love'' karya kutunakal) maaf kalau nggak jelas

Kyu itu tipe yang bisa langsung dekat apabila orang itu bisa bikin Kyu nyaman.

Iie... memang itu dari kisah nyata saya. Tapi nggak ada acara kecelakaannya. Semua udah saya remake 95%. Saya cuma di-php sama cowok yang saya taksir waktu smp kok... /laugh/ nolaknya juga bikin saya galau berhari-hari macam Kyu... T^T

Cowok yang nyium Siwon terus kepergok sama si Jessi? Saya rahasiakan! /evil laugh/slaps/

Kenapa saya repot-repot bikin ini? Karena saya orangnya perfeksionis. Saya nggak puas kalo nggak sempurna. But, semua yang ada di dunia ini pasti selalu ada sis negatif dan positifnya kan? Lalu saya coba meminimalisir sisi negatif itu. Saya yakin, readerdeul pasti kurang nyaman sama fic saya satu ini (atau sama fic yang lain juga? LoL) Saya akui fic saya jelek. Tapi saya berusaha semaksimal mungkin supaya jadi fic yang bagus. (Apalagi ini req fic. Saya nggak mau ngecewain requester(?) saya)

Gomawo buat readerdeul yang mau mengoreksi kejanggalan di fic ini. Sekali lagi, maaf kalo annoying banget ini tambahan /bow/

Oya, big gomawo(?) buat yang mau baca a/n gaje ini~ ^^

Sincerely

H.K.


End file.
